Quo vadis/Rozdział 21
Każda kropla krwi zadrgała w młodym patrycjuszu na jej widok. Zapomniał o tłumach, o starcu, o własnym zdumieniu wobec tych niepojętych rzeczy, jakie słyszał, i widział przed sobą tylko ją jedną. Oto wreszcie po wszystkich wysiłkach, po długich dniach niepokoju, szarpania się, zmartwień odnalazł ją! Po raz pierwszy w życiu doświadczył, że radość może się rzucić na piersi jak dziki zwierz i przygnieść je aż do utraty oddechu. On, który dotąd sądził, że Fortuna ma niejako obowiązek spełniać wszelkie jego życzenia, teraz zaledwie wierzył własnym oczom i własnemu szczęściu. Gdyby nie to niedowierzanie, jego zapalczywa natura mogła go była popchnąć do jakiego nierozważnego kroku, ale chciał się pierwej przekonać, czy to nie dalszy ciąg tych cudów, którymi miał przepełnioną głowę, i czy nie śni. Ale nie było wątpliwości: widział Ligię i dzieliła go od niej odległość zaledwie kilkunastu kroków. Stała w pełnym świetle więc mógł napawać się jej widokiem, ile sam chciał. Kaptur zesunął się jej z głowy i rozrzucił włosy; usta miała nieco otwarte; oczy wzniesione ku Apostołowi, twarz zasłuchaną i zachwyconą. W płaszczu z ciemnej wełny, ubrana była jak dziewczyna z ludu, Winicjusz jednak nigdy nie widział jej piękniejszą i mimo całego zamętu, jaki w nim powstał, uderzyła go w przeciwstawieniu do tego niewolniczego niemal ubioru szlachetność tej cudnej patrycjuszowskiej głowy. Miłość przeleciała po nim jak płomień, ogromna, pomieszana z jakimś dziwnym uczuciem tęsknoty, uwielbienia, czci i żądzy. Czuł rozkosz, jaką sprawiał mu sam jej widok, i napawał się nią jakby ożywczą wodą po długim pragnieniu. Stojąc przy olbrzymim Ligu wydawała mu się mniejszą, niż była przedtem, niemal dzieckiem; spostrzegł także, iż wyszczuplała. Płeć jej była prawie przezrocza; czyniła na nim wrażenie kwiatu i duszy. Ale tym bardziej tylko pragnął posiąść tę istotę, tak odmienną od kobiet, które widział lub posiadał na Wschodzie i w Rzymie. Czuł, że oddałby za nią tamte wszystkie, a z nimi Rzym i świat w dodatku. Byłby się zapatrzył i zapamiętał zupełnie, gdyby nie Chilo, który ciągnął go za róg płaszcza, w strachu, aby nie uczynił czegoś, co mogło podać ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Chrześcijanie tymczasem zaczęli się modlić i śpiewać. Za chwilę zagrzmiało: Maranatha! a potem Wielki Apostoł począł chrzcić wodą z fontanny tych, których prezbiterowie przedstawiali jako do przyjęcia chrztu przygotowanych. Winicjuszowi zdawało się, że ta noc nigdy się nie skończy. Chciał teraz iść jak najprędzej za Ligią i pochwycić ją w drodze lub w jej mieszkaniu. Wreszcie niektórzy poczęli opuszczać cmentarz. Chilo wówczas szepnął: - Wyjdźmy, panie przed bramę, albowiem nie zdjęliśmy kapturów i ludzie patrzą na nas. Tak było rzeczywiście. Gdy podczas słów Apostoła wszyscy odrzucili kaptury, ażeby lepiej słyszeć, oni nie poszli za ogólnym przykładem. Rada Chilona wydała się też roztropną. Stojąc przy bramie mogli uważać na wszystkich wychodzących. Ursusa zaś nietrudno było rozpoznać po wzroście i postawie. - Pójdziemy za nimi - rzekł Chilo - zobaczymy, do jakiego domu wchodzą, jutro zaś, a raczej dziś jeszcze, otoczysz, panie, wszystkie wejścia do domu niewolnikami i zabierzesz ją. - Nie! - rzekł Winicjusz. - Co chcesz uczynić, panie? - Wejdziemy za nią do domu i porwiemy ją natychmiast: wszak podjąłeś się tego, Krotonie? - Tak jest - rzekł lanista - i oddaję ci się, panie, jako niewolnik, jeśli nie złamię krzyża temu bawołowi, który jej strzeże. Lecz Chilo począł odradzać i zaklinać ich na wszystkich bogów, ażeby tego nie czynili. Przecie Kroto miał być wzięty tylko dla obrony, na wypadek, gdyby ich pognano, nie dla porwania dziewicy. Biorąc ją we dwóch tylko, sami narażą się na śmierć i co więcej, mogą ją wypuścić z rąk, a wówczas ona skryje się w innym miejscu lub opuści Rzym. I co uczynią? Dlaczego nie działać na pewno, po co narażać siebie na zgubę i całe przedsięwzięcie na los niepewny? Winicjusz, mimo że z największym wysiłkiem wstrzymywał się, by zaraz na cmentarzu nie pochwycić Ligii w ramiona, czuł jednak, że Grek ma słuszność i byłby może podał ucho jego radom, gdyby nie Kroto, któremu chodziło o nagrodę. - Każ, panie, milczeć temu staremu capowi - rzekł - albo pozwól mi spuścić pięść na jego głowę. Raz w Buxentum, dokąd mnie na igrzyska sprowadził Lucjusz Saturninus, napadło na mnie w gospodzie siedmiu pijanych gladiatorów i żaden nie wyszedł z całymi żebrami. Nie mówię, żeby, dziewicę porywać teraz, spośród tłumu, bo mogliby nam rzucić pod nogi kamienie, ale gdy raz będzie w domu, porwę ci ją i zaniosę, dokąd chcesz. Winicjusz ucieszył się słuchając tych słów i odrzekł: - Tak się stanie, na Herkulesa! Jutro moglibyśmy jej nie znaleźć wypadkiem w domu, gdybyśmy zaś rzucili między nich popłoch, uprowadziliby ją niechybnie. - Ten Lig wydaje mi się strasznie silny! - jęknął Chilo. - Nie tobie każą trzymać mu ręce - odpowiedział Kroto. Musieli jednak czekać jeszcze długo i kury poczęły piać na przedświt, nim ujrzeli wychodzącego z bramy Ursusa, a z nim Ligię. Towarzyszyło im kilka innych osób.. Chilonowi wydało się, że rozpoznaje między nimi Wielkiego Apostoła, obok niego szedł drugi starzec, znacznie niższy wzrostem, dwie niemłode niewiasty i pacholę; które świeciło latarnią. Za tą garstką szedł tłum liczący ze dwieście osób. Winicjusz, Chilo i Kroto pomieszali się z owym tłumem. - Tak, panie - rzekł Chilo - twoja dziewica znajduje się pod możną opieką. To on z nią jest, Wielki Apostoł, bo patrz, jak ludzie klękają przed nim na przodzie. Ludzie rzeczywiście klękali, ale Winicjusz nie patrzył na nich. Nie tracąc ani na chwilę z oczu Ligii myślał tylko o jej porwaniu i przywykłszy w wojnach do wszelkiego rodzaju podstępów, układał sobie w głowie z żołnierską ścisłością cały plan porwania. Czuł, że krok, na który się ważył, był zuchwały, ale wiedział dobrze, że zuchwałe napady zwykle kończą się powodzeniem. Droga była jednak długa, więc chwilami myślał także o przepaściach, jakie wykopała między nim a Ligią ta dziwna nauka, którą ona wyznawała. Rozumiał teraz wszystko, co się w przeszłości stało, i rozumiał, dlaczego się stało. Był na to dość przenikliwym. Oto on dotąd Ligii nie znał. Widział w niej cudną nad wszystkie dziewczynę, do której zapaliły się jego zmysły, teraz zaś poznał, że ta nauka czyniła z niej jakąś różną od innych kobiet istotę i że nadzieja, aby ją także pociągnęły zmysły, żądza, bogactwo, rozkosz, jest czczym złudzeniem. Pojął nareszcie to, czego obaj z Petroniuszem nie rozumieli, że owa nowa religia wszczepiała w duszę coś nieznanego temu światu, w którym żył, i że Ligia, gdyby go nawet kochała, nic ze swych chrześcijańskich prawd dla niego nie poświęci; że jeśli istnieje dla niej rozkosz, to całkiem odmienna od tej, za jaką ubiegał się on i Petroniusz, i dwór cezara, i cały Rzym. Każda inna z kobiet, które znał, mogła zostać jego kochanką, ta chrześcijanka mogła być tylko ofiarą. I myśląc o tym daznawał piekącego bólu i gniewu, czuł zaś zarazem, że ów gniew jest bezsilnym. Porwać Ligię wydawało mu się rzeczą możliwą i tego był prawie pewien, ale również pewien był, że wobec nauki on sam, jego męstwo, jego potęga są niczym i że z nią sobie nie poradzi. Ów rzymski trybun wojskowy, Przekonany, że ta siła miecza i pięści, która zawładnęła światem, zawsze nim władać będzie, po raz pierwszy w życiu ujrzał, że poza nią może być jeszcze coś innego, więc ze zdumieniem zadawał sobie pytanie: co to jest? I nie umiał sobie jasno odpowiedzieć, przez głowę przelatywały mu tylko obrazy cmentarza, zebranego tłumu i Ligii, zasłuchanej całą duszą w słowa starca opowiadającego o męce, śmierci i zmartwychwstaniu Boga-człowieka, który odkupił świat i obiecał mu szczęście po drugiej stronie Styksu. Gdy zaś o tym myślał, w głowie jego powstawał chaos. Lecz z owego zamętu wyprowadziły go narzekania Chilona, który począł biadać na swoje losy: był przecie zgodzony do odszukania Ligii, którą też z niebezpieczeństwem życia odszukał i wskazał ją. Ale czegóż od niego chcą więcej? Czy się podejmował ją porywać, i kto mógł nawet wymagać czegoś podobnego od kaleki pozbawionego dwóch palców, od człowieka starego, oddanego rozmyślaniom, nauce i cnocie? Co się stanie, jeśli pan tak dostojny, jak Winicjusz, poniesie jakowy szwank przy porywaniu dziewicy? Zapewne, że bogowie powinni czuwać nad wybranymi, ale czyż nie trafiają się nieraz takie rzeczy, jakby bogowie grywali w bierki, zamiast patrzeć, co się na świecie dzieje. Fortuna, jak wiadomo, ma zawiązane oczy, więc nie widzi nawet we dnie, a cóż dopiero w nocy. Niechże się coś stanie, niechże ten niedźwiedź ligijski rzuci na szlachetnego Winicjusza kamieniem od żaren, beczką wina albo co gorzej, wody, któż zaręczy, czy na biednego Chilona zamiast nagrody nie spadnie odpowiedzialność? On, biedny mędrzec, przywiązał się też do szlachetnego Winicjusza jak, Arystoteles do Aleksandra Macedońskiego i gdyby przynajmniej szlachetny Winicjusz oddał mu tę kieskę, którą w jego oczach zatknął za pas, wychodząc z domu, byłoby za co, w razie nieszczęścia, wezwać natychmiast pomocy lub przejednać samych chrześcijan. O! dlaczego nie chcą słuchać rad starca, które dyktuje roztropność i doświadczenie? Winicjusz usłyszawszy to wydobył kieskę zza pasa i rzucił ją między palce Chilonowi. - Masz i milcz. Grek poczuł, że była niezwykle ciężka, i nabrał odwagi. - Cała moja nadzieja w tym - rzekł - że Herkules lub Tezeusz trudniejszych jeszcze dokonywali czynów, czymże zaś jest mój osobisty, najbliższy przyjaciel, Kroto, jeśli nie Herkulesem? Ciebie zaś, dostojny panie, nie nazwę półbogiem, albowiem jesteś całym bogiem, i nadal nie zapomnisz o słudze ubogim a wiernym, którego potrzeby trzeba od czasu do czasu opatrywać, albowiem sam on, gdy raz zagłębi się w księgi, nie dba o nic zupełnie... Jakieś kilka staj ogrodu i domek, choćby z najmniejszym portykiem dla chłodu w lecie, byłoby czymś godnym takiego dawcy. Tymczasem będę podziwiał z dala wasze bohaterskie czyny, wzywał Jowisza, aby wam sprzyjał, w razie czego zaś narobię takiego hałasu, że pół Rzymu rozbudzi się i przyjdzie wam w pomoc. Co za zła i nierówna droga! Oliwa wypaliła się mi w latarce i gdyby Kroto, który równie jest szlachetny, jak silny, chciał mnie wziąć na ręce i donieść aż do bramy, naprzód poznałby, czy łatwo uniesie dziewicę, po wtóre postąpiłby jak Eneasz, a w końcu zjednałby sobie wszystkich uczciwych bogów w takim stopniu, że o wynik przedsięwzięcia byłbym zupełnie spokojny. - Wolałbym nieść padlinę owcy zdechłej na krosty przed miesiącem - odparł lanista - ale jeśli oddasz mi tę kiesę, którą ci rzucił dostojny trybun, to poniosę cię aż do bramy. - Obyś wybił wielki palec u nogi! - odpowiedział Grek. - Takżeś to skorzystał z nauk tego czcigodnego starca, który przedstawiał ubóstwo i litość jako dwie najprzedniejsze cnoty?... Czyż ci nie nakazał wyraźnie miłować mnie? Widzę, że nigdy nie zrobię z ciebie nawet lada jakiego chrześcijanina i że łatwiej słońcu przeniknąć przez mury mamertyńskiego więzienia niż prawdzie przez twoją czaszkę hipopotama. Kroto zaś, który posiadał zwierzęcą siłę, ale natomiast nie posiadał żadnych ludzkich uczuć, rzekł: - Nie bój się! Chrześcijaninem nie zostanę! Nie chcę tracić kawałka chleba! - Tak, ale gdybyś miał choć początkowe wiadomości z filozofii, wiedziałbyś, że złoto jest marnością! - Pójdź do mnie z filozofią, a ja ci dam tylko jedno uderzenie głową w brzuch i zobaczymy, kto wygra. - To samo mógł powiedzieć wół do Arystotelesa - odparł Chilo. Na świecie szarzało. Brzask powłóczył bladą barwą zręby murów. Przydrożne drzewa, budynki i rozrzucone tu i owdzie pomniki grobowe poczęły się wychylać z cienia. Droga nie była już zupełnie pusta. Przekup-nie jarzyn zdążali na otwarcie bram, prowadząc osły i muły obładowane warzywem; gdzieniegdzie skrzypiały wozy, na których wieziono zwierzynę. Na drodze i po obu stronach leżała przy samej ziemi lekka mgła, zwiastująca, pogodę. Ludzie, widziani z nieco większej odległości, wyglądali w tej mgle jak duchy. Winicjusz wpatrywał się w wysmukłą postać Ligii, która, w miarę jak brzask się powiększał, czyniła się coraz bardziej srebrzystą. - Panie - rzekł Chilo - ubliżyłbym ci, gdybym przewidywał, że twoja hojność skończy się kiedykolwiek, lecz teraz, gdyś mi zapłacił, nie możesz mnie posądzać, abym przemawiał tylko dla mej korzyści. Otóż radzę ci raz jeszcze, abyś dowiedziawszy się, w którym domu mieszka boska Ligia, wrócił do siebie po niewolników i lektykę i nie słuchał tej słoniowej trąby, Krotona, który dlatego tylko podejmuje się sam porwać dziewicę, aby wycisnąć twoją kapsę jak worek twarogu. - Masz u mnie uderzenie pięścią między łopatki, to znaczy, że zginiesz - odezwał się Kroto. - Masz u mnie diotę kefalońskiego wina, to znaczy, że zdrów będę - odrzekł Grek. Winicjusz nie odpowiedział nic, albowiem zbliżyli się do bramy, przy której dziwny widok uderzył ich oczy. Oto dwóch żołnierzy klękło, gdy przechodził Apostoł, on zaś trzymał przez chwilę ręce na ich żelaznych szyszakach, a potem uczynił nad nimi znak krzyża. Młodemu patrycjuszowi nigdy nie przyszło dotąd na myśl, że już i między żołnierzami mogą być chrześcijanie, i ze zdumieniem pomyślał, że jak w palącym się mieście pożar ogarnia coraz nowe domy, tak ta nauka z każdym dniem obejmuje widocznie coraz nowe dusze i szerzy się nad wszelkie ludzkie pojęcie. Uderzyło go też to i ze względu na Ligię, przekonał się bowiem, że gdyby była chciała uciec z miasta, znaleźliby się strażnicy, którzy sami ułatwiliby jej potajemnie wyjście. Błogosławił też w tej chwili wszystkim bogom, że się tak nie stało. Przebywszy nie zabudowane miejsca, znajdujące się za murem, gromadki chrześcijan poczęły się rozpraszać. Trzeba było teraz iść za Ligią dalej i ostrożniej, by nie zwrócić na się uwagi. Chilo począł też narzekać na rany i strzykanie w nogach i pozostawał coraz bardziej w tyle, czemu Winicjusz nie sprzeciwiał się, sądząc, że obecnie tchórzliwy a niedołężny Grek nie będzie mu już potrzebny. Byłby mu nawet pozwolił ruszyć, gdzieby chciał, jednakże zacnego mędrca wstrzymywała przezorność, ale parła widocznie ciekawość, szedł bowiem ciągle za nimi, a nawet chwilami przybliżał się, powtarzając swoje poprzednie rady oraz czyniąc przypuszczenia, że starzec towarzyszący Apostołowi; gdyby nie wzrost nieco za niski, mógłby być Glaukiem. Szli jednak jeszcze długo, aż na Zatybrze, i słońce było już bliskie wschodu, gdy gromadka, w której była Ligia, rozdzieliła się. Apostoł, stara kobieta i pacholę udali się wzdłuż i w górę rzeki, starzec zaś niższego wzrostu, Ursus i Ligia wsunęli się w wąski vicus i wszedłszy jeszcze ze sto kroków, weszli do sieni domu, w którym były dwa sklepy: jeden oliwny, drugi ptasznika. Chilo, który szedł o jakie pięćdziesiąt kroków za Winicjuszem i Krotonem, stanął zaraz jak wryty i przycisnąwszy się do muru począł na nich psykać, aby do niego wrócili. Oni zaś uczynili to, bo należało się naradzić. - Idź - rzekł mu Winicjusz - i obacz, czy ten dom nie wychodzi drugą stroną na inną ulicę. Chilon, mimo iż poprzednio narzekał na rany w nogach, skoczył tak żywo, jakby przy kostkach miał skrzydełka Merkurego, i za chwilę powrócił. - Nie - rzekł - wyjście jest jedno. Po czym złożył ręce: - Na Jowisza, Apollina, Westę, Kibelę, Izys i Ozyrysa, na Mitrę, Baala i wszystkie bogi ze Wschodu i Zachodu, zaklinam cię, panie, zaniechaj tego zamiaru... Posłuchaj mnie... Lecz nagle urwał, gdyż spostrzegł, że twarz Winicjusza pobladła ze wzruszenia, oczy zaś jego skrzyły się jak źrenice wilka. Dość było na niego spojrzeć, by zrozumieć, iż nic w świecie nie powstrzyma go od przedsięwzięcia. Kroto począł nabierać oddechu w swą herkulesową pierś i kiwać swą nierozwiniętą czaszką w obie strony, jak czynią niedźwiedzie zamknięte w klatce. Zresztą nie znać było na jego twarzy najmniejszego niepokoju. - Ja wejdę pierwszy! - rzekł. - Pójdziesz za mną - rzekł rozkazującym głosem Winicjusz. I po chwili zniknęli obaj w ciemnej sieni. Chilo skoczył do rogu, najbliższej uliczki i jął wyzierać zza węgła czekając, co się stanie. góra strony Quo vadis 21